Merlin
Chapter 62 Chapter 83 |anime = Episode 2 (cameo) }} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Gluttony with the symbol of the Boar. Gowther states that she is the person who attacked and rendered Meliodas unconscious during the ambush ten years ago. She was regarded as the greatest mage in Britannia and is the master of Vivian as well as a teacher of King Arthur of Camelot. Appearance Ten years ago, she was wearing a full set of armor with a unique helm that resembles a beetle like the rest of her fellow Seven Deadly Sins except it has a long skirt on it and wears high heeled boots. Merlin's wanted poster depicts her as a young woman with long black hair. Merlin's Seven Deadly Sins tattoo is located at the left side of her neck and is colored red hence her nickname "Crimson Pig". After ten years, she first wears a long violet cloak that covers her whole body. However, when the cloak was ripped apart, Merlin is shown to look very similar to her appearance on her wanted poster. She is seen as a slim, attractive woman with three beauty marks below her right eye. Her outfit is of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length and light grey, somewhat shorter than her hair in her wanted poster. She is also seen to be incredibly tall, dwarfing fellow Sins Meliodas and King. Personality Prior the Seven Deadly Sins' supposed betrayal, Merlin's demonstrates a playful nature, telling her teammates that their meeting with the Great Holy Knight might turn out to be a scolding from their superior for destroying the Great Druid Altar. Merlin is also apologetic asking for her captain's forgiveness for knocking him out. She enjoys mocking and challenging others, teasing her apprentice Vivian for losing herself to rage again. History Not much is known of her past, but Merlin joined the Seven Deadly Sins after committing a sin related to her title the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. It is known that Merlin participated in missions the Seven Deadly Sins were assigned to; such as the defense of the Maiden Castle of Edinburg from a group of vampires, and defeating a Tyrant Dragon. At some point of time, Merlin and her fellow Sins met with King Liones who was accompanied by young Elizabeth, according to Gowther. Merlin once took in Vivian as her apprentice in the arts of magic and constantly reminded her to fix that habit of losing herself to rage. Ten years ago, Merlin, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, were summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras after defeating a troll queen and accidentally destroying the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead, all of the Sins were ambushed by Liones' Holy Knights. For a yet unknown reason, after Meliodas ordered the group to disperse, Merlin apologized to him and knocked him unconscious. At some point, Merlin joined the Kingdom of Camelot and became a mentor to the new king, Arthur Pendragon and traveled with him to Liones to free Bartra Liones from the Holy Knights. Plot Introduction arc Merlin's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc Using his ability Invasion, Gowther saw in Meliodas' memory, that Merlin was the one that attacked and rendered Meliodas unconscious for unknown reason. Gowther also mentioned that since that time, he heard many rumors about her, but none of them leaded to her. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Merlin and Arthur travel to Liones with an army of Camelot's Holy Knights, the Great Holy Knight of Liones spotted the duo with their army due to their great power level and once the latter went to speak with Arthur, the king ordered Merlin to cancel the spell and revealed that the army was all an illusion to the Holy Knights shock. Hendriksen took the two in as they demand to meet the king, despite Hendriksen saying the king is sick. Hendriksen ambush them with Hendriksen fighting against Arthur while two strong Holy Knight fought against Merlin. However, Merlin easily won the battle and went to heal Arthur when he got hit by Hendriksen's Hellblaze. Arthur told Merlin to stay back while he fought to which Hendriksen started to question Arthur and Merlin ability. When Arthur was defeated by Hendriksen, Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom is significant. The cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and should watch Meliodas battle as it would serve him in the future where he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Later on, Vivian teleports the Holy Knights and the Deadly Sins to a forest in order to prevent them from rescuing Princess Elizabeth. Fortunately, the cloaked figure sends the group back to Liones and proceed on toying with Vivian, sending her to various locations, enraging her. The cloaked figure finally ends her toying, and a furious Vivian summons violent winds to attack her. Despite her cloak being tore apart by the winds, the woman is unharmed, and she is revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. Everyone was either shock or happy to see Merlin, however, Meliodas was displease as he believe Merlin was the one who knock him out ten years ago and wanted answers from her, but decided to ask her later as they need to save Elizabeth and Bartra to which Merlin happily agreed and teleport the group to the Royal Chamber. The group was shock to be in the location so fast and notice that the Dawn Roar were there as well. As Meliodas was about to destroy the door, Merlin revealed that it would be impossible to break as it was protected by Perfect Cube, as it came from the Demon World and wouldn't be destroy with either strong or weak attack. Merlin used Absolute Cancel and break the spell, freeing Elizabeth and Bartra. During Dreyfus interrogation, Merlin revealed that Vivian was obsessed with Gilthunder and was willingly to take him and Margaret hostage. After the situation, Bartra started to cough blood which alarm everyone until Merlin came and offer to heal him bacck in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offer him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shock at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accept Arthur offer to Elizabeth dismay as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom is saved, Elizabeth is freed, and Dawn Roar will take over the Deadly Sins job, they would be no need of him in Liones. Arthur was joy to Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet as he need to be in the kingdom to restore it and he still has the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas tend ask Merlin if she will rejoin the Deadly Sins who said not right away and teleport along with the sick Bartra and the depress Arthur much to the team's displeasure. As a result, none of the three knew the next serious situation caused by Hendriksen. Abilities/Equipment Merlin is said to be the greatest magician in all of Britannia, and she was able to defeat some of the greatest Holy Knights in Liones and easily overpowered Vivian, the current most prominent mage of Liones. Merlin is able to cast illusions, having produced a large powerful mirage army that tricked even the Great Holy Knights. Merlin has demonstrate the ability to levitate, similar to Helbram and King. She also has the ability of teleportation which allows her to instantaneous transfer a group or individual objects to a completely different locate. Merlin has used a weapon which resembles a crystal ball. Merlin is resistant to magic attacks as she remained unscathed of Vivian's ferocious wind attacks only her cloak ripped apart. Abilities * : By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Not much is revealed of Merlin's relationship with her fellow Sins but ten years ago, she playfully speculated that they were summoned by the Great Holy Knight only for a scolding about their last mission. Meliodas Merlin highly respects her captain, and possibly had a close relationship with him as she believes that he may forgive her for what she has done to him ten years ago. Trivia *In Arthurian legends, Merlin is the name of a legendary wizard and adviser to Arthur, the King of Camelot. *Merlin's old castle in the Kingdom of Liones is now used as Hendriksen's Magical Research Facility, and is overflowed with rare magical artifacts. *Merlin's tattoo oddly resemble Hawk. References }} Navigation es: Merlin Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights